Patterns that cause contrast illusions have been found (see Non Patent Literature 1). In the 19th century, Chevreul, a chemist, who undertook the directorship of dye works at the French royal Gobelins Manufactory noticed that, even when gobelins were manufactured with a color scheme designed according to the requests, they looked different from the requests. When we look at an illusion pattern of Chevreul illusion or the like, an illusion is caused where, for example, we perceive colors, lightness, etc. differently from the actual ones or see an object that does not actually exist.
According to the method described in Non Patent Literature 2, it is disclosed that a maximal overlap biorthogonal wavelet filter bank is used as a mathematical model of human early visual information processing to perform non-linear processing on the original image. Furthermore, pinwheel wavelet frames (see Non Patent Literature 4), simple pinwheel framelets (see Non Patent Literature 3), and wavelet frames with orientation selectivity that are referred to as pinwheel framelets have been developed as mathematical models of simple cells of human visual cortex, and they are used for image analysis, etc. Neuroscience experimental results representing that the human visual system has cells of color and lightness in the cerebral cortex have been reported (see Non Patent Literature 5).